


He’s holding a cat

by luna_cheshire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bromance, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil is Inhuman, Gen, Khoshekh can speak in one of them, M/M, World with two realities, and is an adorable satan cat in another
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесил считал себя собачником, пока не познакомился с Кошеком, котом, парящим в четырех футах над землей в мужской уборной радиостанции Найт-Вейла. В городе, где реальностей всегда было как минимум две, кот оказался замечательным собеседником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s holding a cat

Сесил никогда не был большим фанатом всей этой… _реальности_. Куда больше его привлекали тени – да в этом не было ничего удивительного; все жители Найт-Вейла, у которых был доступ к теням, предпочитали жить в той субреальности. Надо было быть безумцем (или Стивом Карлсбергом), чтобы теневой версии предпочесть скучную повседневность. В тенях было – все; там можно было с полувзгляда прочесть намерения, считать недоговоренности, снять налипшие проклятья, наконец. В тенях у каждого был свой неповторимый облик (в реальном мире Сесил никогда не мог отличить одного своего стажера от другого, например, хоть и молчал из вежливости); в тенях у каждого был свой необъятный мир.

Сесил никогда раньше не проводил столько времени, пытаясь объяснить себе, за что любит все эти тени – но у него раньше никогда не было Карлоса, ограниченного одним измерением реальности.

Сесил сначала не думал, что это возможно; потом посчитал это генетическим заболеванием, еще – подвидом дальтонизма. Наконец, когда он напрямик спросил Карлоса, каково это – не иметь возможности заглянуть под изнанку вселенной – Карлос покачал головой и тихонько рассмеялся, словно кокетливой шутке.

~Сесил осторожно потянулся вперед одним из многочисленных щупалец, чтобы коснуться плеча Карлоса. Удивительно и по-своему дико и прекрасно было то, как Карлос абсолютно не менялся на изнаночном слое; окруженный густой мглой, протекающей по воздуху потоками чернил (воздух среди теней был больше похож на воду, тяжелый и текучий), с небольшой порчей, висящей над его головой грядущей неудачей в эксперименте, среди всех этих посетителей кафе, правильных, размытых, ужасающих и мрачных. Касаться друг друга на изнанке было почти неприлично, неслыханно, в публичном-то месте, – Сесил слышал, как возбужденно зашептались окружающие – но когда щупальце все-таки легло на плечо и легонько скользнуло кончиком по шее Карлоса, тот даже не дернулся, продолжая мягко улыбаться. Сесил вынырнул~

Улыбка Карлоса стала чуть шире, когда Сесил снова открыл глаза.

– Этот твой глаз смотрел прямо на меня, жуть, – поделился как будто страшным секретом Карлос, не прекращая хитро улыбаться, а потом вдруг нахмурился, наверное, потому что Сесил не поддержал настроение: – Что ты видишь, когда открываешь его? И ты никогда не смотришь всеми глазами одновременно, почему?

– Это сбивает с толку, – машинально ответил Сесил, ~он отдернул щупальце от его шеи и вместо этого озадаченно почесал этим же щупальцем собственный затылок,~ – как будто сквозь стереоочки смотришь. И одновременно в микроскоп – через театральный бинокль. А в глазах двоится, как будто ты только что опустошил бутылку бренди, и все, что ты видишь – это пустота, пустота, наполненная чужими планетами...

 

– Это все бесполезно, – сказал Сесил, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале мужской уборной радиостанции. – Я старался, и у меня не вышло. Конец. Финита. – Он прищурился, как на приеме у окулиста, и попытался посмотреть одновременно левым и верхним глазами; правым и верхним; всеми тремя сразу; очень кружилась голова, и одновременно наличие и отсутствие ощущения твердого кафельного пола под ногами сбивало с толку его вестибулярный аппарат. – Это просто смешно, – Сесил вздохнул и закрыл глаза руками; третий глаз выжидательно посмотрел на кота, спокойно висящего в воздухе совсем рядом.

~ – Угораздило же тебя, – хохотнул Кошек, расплываясь в тяжелом воздухе в полосато-темное пятно, а затем собираясь обратно, принимая форму кота: так он выражал высочайшую степень веселья. Сесил досадливо поморщился и дернул его за хвост резко выброшенным вперед щупальцем – чтобы Кошек не успел увернуться.

Кошек недовольно мявкнул, ~у Сесила на слое обычной реальности заложило уши от монструозного рева,~ и уставился на Сесила с укоризной.

– Твоя нелепая влюбленность – еще не повод вымещать свою нерастраченную страсть на беспомощном коте, – заметил Кошек, его хвост, вместо того, чтобы недовольно заколотить по стене, как у обычного кота, вытянулся и выгнулся хлыстом, хлестнул – и снес кусок двери вместо выражения неудовольствия. Кошек втянул хвост обратно, сократив его до обычного размера, и расплылся в жутковатой зубастой улыбке.

– Не то чтобы я мог что-то с этим поделать, – мрачно пожал плечами Сесил; его щупальца тесно стянулись вокруг него, а температура в комнате резко упала на пару десятков градусов. (Эээ, попридержи-ка свои страдания, – недовольно завопил Кошек, распушая шерсть в черные клочки, окутавшие его неопрятным облаком). – Я даже проверялся на любовные зелья и привораживающую порчу, ничего! А он просто ходит в этом своем измерении и спрашивает: что ты видишь, когда смотришь своим третьим глазом.

– Третьим глазом, – засмеялся Кошек, переворачиваясь в воздухе и глядя на Сесила теперь вверх ногами, – он серьезно так его называет? Неприемлемо! Вопиющая нетолерантность!

Сесил тяжело вздохнул и потер кончиками щупалец виски: голова все еще болела после попыток смотреть в два измерения одновременно.

– Погода вот-вот закончится, пойду договаривать выпуск, – сообщил он коту и потянулся почесать его за ухом. Кошек заурчал, как старый холодильник, ~а со стен в обычной реальности начала отваливаться плитка~, и Сесил улыбнулся против воли.

– Спасибо за поддержку, кот.

– Хаха. Нет.

 

– Как он все-таки работает? – спросил Карлос, крутя в руках соломинку для коктейля. Сесил обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Я ведь уже пытался объяснить.

– Нет, ты рассказывал, что ты им видишь, – терпеливо уточнил Карлос, – а теперь я тебя спрашиваю, как он работает. Это аджна-чакра?

– По-твоему, я похож на Будду? – возмутился Сесил.

Карлос задумался над ответом.

 

Поглощенный в свою беспорядочную влюбленность, Сесил слишком поздно заметил, что что-то в мужской уборной радиостанции было _не так_. Он привычно швырялся несерьезными проклятьями в искрящееся пятно темноты и проглядывающих сквозь нее звезд, висевшее примерно в полутора метрах от пола, и не менее привычно проворно прятался за сооруженным в спешке из стопки важных документов щитом от упорного ползучего дыма, который своим поведением напоминал лианы и стремился задушить Сесила, случись тому отвлечься, когда –

– Кот, нет, стоп, подожди. Эй!

Пойманный одной из ушлых лианоподобных струек дыма за лодыжку, Сесил строго уставился на Кошека, недовольно вися перед ним вверх ногами. Пятно, напоминавшее заплатку, спешно взятую со звездного неба незнакомой планеты, перестало победоносно сиять, и Кошек соизволил явить Сесилу сначала довольную ухмылку, а потом уже и высокомерный взгляд.

– Безнадежно стареешь и теряешь хватку, – фыркнул он горсткой сверкающих звездных пылинок, мгновенно разбежавшихся, чтобы спрятаться по темным углам (и напасть на случайного посетителя уборной, который будет достаточно небрежен, чтобы попасться в их ловушку). Когда Сесил не отреагировал на комментарий, Кошек сбросил его на пол и вернул себе всю форму, отдаленно напоминающую кошачью, чтобы упереть подбородок на сложенные лапы и нервно подергать хвостом: – Так ради какой такой важной информации ты решил прервать нашу послеобеденную тренировку?

– Для протокола, – Сесил демонстративно выпустил пару десятков щупалец, чтобы стряхнуть с себя налипшие звездные пылинки (недовольно заверещавшие от такого небрежного к ним отношения), – я всегда считал это обеденной охотой. – Кошек недовольно подобрал лапы и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Сесил тем временем сменил шуточный тон на обеспокоенный, а щупальца приподнял словно для атаки. – Я только сейчас их заметил, но мне кажется, тебе уже случалось иметь с ними дело.

Кошек оглянулся, но так – и Сесил успел заметить этот взгляд, – как будто заранее знал, что увидит вокруг себя.

Маленькие клочки антиматерии окружали его, зависнув в воздухе на разной высоте; они не выглядели особенно опасными, но что-то в размеренном зудящем звуке, который они издавали, заставляло ожидать самого худшего.

– Они тут третий день, – буркнул Кошек, хмуро глядя на Сесила. – И, предупреждая твои расспросы, я понятия не имею, что они такое.

– Они разумны, – уронил Сесил, и напряжение в щупальцах стало заметнее.

– Они, – Кошек помялся, то ли подыскивая слово, то ли оттягивая момент ответа, – они, если можно так выразиться, примерно как я. Или нет, если постараться найти более точное определение… Они и есть я.

– Это твои… котята? – голос Сесила скакнул на октаву выше, и мрачные клочки, окружавшие Кошека, яростно зашипели. Кошек закрыл глаза хвостом и душераздирающе вздохнул.

– Я тебе не мать-одиночка! – простонал он, выглядывая на секунду из-под слоя полупрозрачного темного облака, в котором в излишних подробностях проступала кровеносная система. – Я же сказал, они просто… отделились от меня! Как выпавшая шерсть. А потом _что-то_ наделило их разумом.

– Не исключай тогда и вариант того, что вся твоя шерсть разумна, – возразил Сесил, но кот только махнул лапой:

– Я исключил его давным-давно, эта теория не дает большого простора для спокойной жизни.

Сесил уже хотел ответить что-то в меру едкое, но неожиданно обнаружил, что за то время, пока они обсуждали витающие в воздухе «шерстинки», те как будто бы увеличились в размерах.

– Ты все правильно заметил, – смертельно спокойным голосом сказал Кошек, и от жуткости тишины, которая повисла после этого комментария, Сесил попятился к выходу. – Они непрерывно растут все это время.

 

Двумя днями позже Сесил в усиленно жизнерадостной манере объявил в микрофон о пополнении радиостанции новыми котиками. Странные создания, в реальности действительно выглядевшие миролюбивыми комками шерсти, бесшабашности и когтей, теневым своим видом не столько отпугивали, сколько держали всех в напряжении – как держит в напряжении катящаяся к твоим ногам словно в замедленном действии граната.

Первая надежда Сесила на спасение – руководство станции, настолько древнее, что уж за его-то психику можно было не беспокоиться – на все подсунутые под дверь записки реагировало только ужасающим ревом, в котором еле-еле, между строк читался испуг. Впрочем, последнее было вдоволь компенсировано штормом, разразившемся в комнате отдыха, и это хоть как-то вернуло уверенность потерявшим всякую веру в лучшее будущее сотрудникам. Вторая надежда Сесила, живущая в лаборатории в прекрасной форме идеального ученого, увидев россыпь котят, достала из кармана лазерную указку и начала играть и _разговаривать_ с ними. Если, конечно, считать разговором одностороннее постанывание слов «кисушки-лапушки» и «посмотрите какие у нас пальчики, а какие коготочки, Сесил, они просто чудесные, и смотри-ка, действительно, ни следа аллергии!».

Сесил мрачно посмотрел на Кошека из-за плеча согнувшегося к котятам Карлоса.

~– Надеюсь, ты его не на свидание сюда привел, – хмыкнул кот, не отводя несколько напряженного взгляда от «котяточек, ну не прелесть ли». Сесил душераздирающе вздохнул. – Неужели никак не согласится? – На этом в голосе Кошека прозвучало искреннее изумление, и Сесил помрачнел еще сильнее. А потом вдруг настороженно нахмурился.

– Что с тобой произошло?

– Пытался их съесть, – отозвался Кошек, спешно прикрывая обожженную, местами будто обуглившуюся пасть призрачной лапой. – Ерунда.

– Пытался съесть.

– Они же были частями меня? Значит, вполне могли согласиться на воссоединение, – раздраженно объяснил кот. – Жаль, не получилось. У меня больше не осталось идей.

– Может, они сами по себе не такие уж и опасные? – с сомнением протянул Сесил. Кошек посмотрел на него очень внимательно.

– Они очень опасные. Они опаснее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Они – предзнаменование. Вот-вот произойдет что-то мерзкое, и они просто напоминают нам об общей концепции неизбежности и тщетности, как ночные кошмары и социальная реклама.~

– Что может быть хуже предзнаменований, – пробормотал Сесил, ежась от напавших на него мурашек. Карлос ответил что-то невпопад, будучи слишком увлеченным почесыванием животов двух зловещих пророков неизвестного сумрачного будущего, облаченных в форму парочки невинных котят, которые только-только открыли глаза.

 

Однако, ужасное будущее, предрекаемое появлением горстки котят, совсем не спешило наступать на Найт-Вейл, скорее наоборот. Сложно было представить более мирные деньки (не считая, конечно, того случая, когда Карлос чуть было не умер), и только это затаившееся на несколько недель спокойствие заставило Сесила вернуться к обычному режиму, включающему исключительно частое посещение мужской уборной радиостанции.

– Кот, ты не понимаешь, – в очередной раз сказал Сесил, на что Кошек только перекувыркнулся в воздухе и продолжил ловить пару издевательских щупалец, которые, пока Сесил думал о другом, вовсю играли с котом. – Я даже не знаю, что люди вообще обычно носят на себе, не то что – как одеваются на свидание.

– Ну не голым же ты тут по студии ходишь, – хмыкнул Кошек, ~на секунду выныривая на скучную поверхность и оглядывая Сесила с ног до головы~ – Брюки и рубашка, как я и предполагал, безлико и _обыкновенно_. Твоему бойфренду как раз подойдет.

– Замолчи.

– Жаль, он не оценит всю иронию.

Сесил обернулся и прицельно выпустил в кота струйку чернил – или чего-то, похожего на чернила, только окруженного еле слышным шепотом, как будто от тысяч людей, одновременно переговаривающихся в библиотеке; Кошек, оказавшийся залепленным паутиной этой темной жидкости, недовольно фыркнул и закатил глаза:

– Ребячество.

– Как думаешь, он следит за модой? – рассеянно спросил Сесил, крутя в руках свой галстук – и бессознательно затягивая узел на шее все туже.

– А, так ты тоже заметил, что его лабораторные халаты как будто с обложки журнала, – пробормотал Кошек, пытаясь сковырнуть с себя чернила, которые зачем-то начали твердеть и были теперь больше похожи на панцирь.

– Откуда мне вообще знать, как одеваются эти его люди, – Сесил разговаривал сам с собой,~ он вынырнул на поверхность и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на себя с ног до головы. Видеть себя обычного было странно – он привык не возвращался в реальность годами и уж точно привык не думать о такой ерунде, как укладка волос и выбор костюма для встречи с _человеком_. И еще борода. Оставить эту нелепую бороду, сбрить бороду? Как быстро она выросла с его последней попытки выбраться на обыкновенное свидание.

Сесил задумчиво засунул пальцы в эту бороду и еще пару минут провел, пытаясь их оттуда вызволить. Кошек миролюбиво смотрел на него, не двигаясь с места, но Сесил, скосив на него глаза, угадал, что на уровне теней кот покатывается от хохота; и действительно, вся реальность будто бы чуть дребезжала от невидимых кошачьих телодвижений. Сесил вздохнул.~

– Махровые штаны, точно тебе говорю, – сообщил кот, как ни в чем не бывало, – махровые штаны и та бабская туника, в которой ты отмечал предпоследний День уборки улиц, помнишь, на предсмертном корпоративе?

– Никакой от тебя пользы, – поморщился Сесил.

– Еще какая, – возразил Кошек.

 

– Самая важная польза. Самая главная польза. Самая гигантская в мире польза, только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, выживи.

В палате с установленным в центре старым операционным столом, снабженным потертыми ремнями, бесполезно свисающими с краев, Сесил занимал собой все свободное пространство, неистово и неприкаянно мечась чернильными всполохами вдоль стен и потолка. Бесплотно-прозрачная материя, бессознательно возлежащая на столе, не мерцала привычными звездными вкраплениями и не искрила привычным сарказмом; Кошек вообще казался непристойно крошечным и преступно, преступно неживым. Укус этого металлического чудовища от Стрекс – даже не укус, биоробот просто выдрал кусок из Кошека, прежде чем Сесил успел отшвырнуть его в сторону – был залатан заклинаниями и зашит заговоренной нитью; но сквозь прорехи в воздух, пропитанный болью, кровью и беззвучным стоном, продолжал просачиваться грязно-розовый клочковатый дым. Сесила тошнило, когда он пытался на это смотреть. Но в палате больше не на что было смотреть.

Пока Кошек не приоткрыл левый глаз (правого, по мнению дежурных некромантов, он лишился навсегда), чтобы смерить его самым насмешливым, самым безрассудным взглядом.

– Может, ты и на моих похоронах плакать собираешься?

– Кот, на похороны даже не рассчитывай, – отозвался Сесил, смаргивая слезы, – мы скинулись, конечно, на станции, но денег хватит только на ланчбокс, мы упакуем твое потрепанное тело туда и оставим гнить в пустыне, идет?

– На большую честь не смею и рассчитывать, – хохотнул Кошек. С каждым новым вдохом его дымчатая сущность приобретала все большую плотность, а взгляд – все сильнейшую наглость. – Но сначала мы, как два протагониста, разберемся с твоим начальством и спасем этот безнадежный город от СтрексКорп. Если ты, конечно, перестанешь реветь, как маленькая девочка – в таком случае мне придется спасать всех самому.

– Ты был довольно серьезно мертв, – заметил Сесил, – так что даже не думай сбежать отсюда. Я заберу тебя домой, и мы подождем с нашими коварными планами до твоего выздоровления.

– У твоего бойфренда нет аллергии на жутких монстров, которых породило грядущее, зато есть – на очаровательных котов вроде меня.

– Домой, – строго повторил Сесил ~и осторожно взял потрепанного и возмущенно мяучащего кота на руки. Шерсть выглядела ужасно свалявшейся, и Сесил уже предвкушал, как будет затаскивать интеллигентно ругающееся животное в ванную.~

– Никогда. Никогда. Никогда больше. Не поднимай. Меня. На руки. – Злость в голосе Кошека ядом вылилась на недрогнувшие щупальца.

– Обещаю, – радостно соврал Сесил, потому что это была третья суббота месяца, и Городской совет только этим утром напоминал всем жителям о законодательной необходимости выполнения заданных норм лжи на эту неделю. Кошек скосил на него единственный глаз и пробормотал, что постарается уместить то, что останется от Сесила, когда тот сделает это _снова_ , в ланчбокс. А лучше – в портфель из оленьей кожи, который везде таскает с собой мужчина в охристом жакете с жабо цвета борща.

– Ты такой сладкий, когда на морфине, – улыбнулся Сесил сонному комментарию, сменившемуся мерным незаинтересованным посапыванием, и умиротворенно почесал Кошека за ухом. К счастью, коту недоставало слишком многих зубов, и поэтому все конечности Сесила остались на месте.


End file.
